


Ice Bucket Challenge

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rokujo and Kadota are youtubers, and Kadota gets nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge, but doesn't really want to do it, so rokujo decides to help (DotaRochii)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I really only wanted to douse Kadota in water really this was the only excuse I could find... despite not entirely being into a YouTube relationship au I still think this was cute.

“Huh,” the taller of the two had blinked, staring at the screen. 

The biker glanced over, to read what the other was reading. He slowly grinned, and let out a hoot.   
“So when do you wanna recor—”   
“I’m not doing it.”   
“Eh? Aaaw, kadota-no-danna why noooooot. It’ll be fuuuuun”  
“You said that about trying to do a flip over the van on your bike.”  
“But that was fun!!”   
“You made a dent and Togusa tried to strangle you, you wouldn’t sleep in your own home let alone bed for 2 weeks”  
“But I’m still alive—”   
“But still! Anyway, not doing it, I’ll donate the ¥10000 it’ll be fine—”  
Kadota stood up, and walked out of the room, as Rokujo sat in his seat wearing a disappointed pout.

❤

The time was about 6 in the morning.  
Rokujo had set up a tripod with his camcorder up. Pressing ‘record’, he grinned at the lens. 

“Hiya everyone” he waved at the camera “I’m whispering cuz kyo hasn’t woken up yet—Anyway, the other day he got nominated for the ice bucket challenge, but he’s a wimp and doesn’t wanna do it--. I think he just needs some help, so—“ he holds up a big tub of ice water that seems to be at least half his weight to show the audience.”—Lets get started.” He carried both the bucket and recording device (at separate times, of course), and kept the cam pointed on the sleeping brunet.  
“Three, two,--“  
Kadota blinked and cracked an eye open.  
“Huh-“  
“—One!!” The biker poured the ice water onto his friend, who flung his head back, hitting the night stand. Groaning loudly, Kadota rolled so that his face was buried into the sopping pillow.  
It had been a full minute of him just lying there before Rokujo tried to poke the other.  
‘Ah, hey, Kadota, you alright the-‘  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!”  
“—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”  
The irritated brunet had spun around to scare the younger one.  
“God dammit what the actual fuck Ro-rokujo!!” he shivered, sitting up and leaning on an arm, eyes watering just a little from the stinging pain. He probably picked a good day to sleep without a shirt on- though any movement made him shiver even more. At least he was sort of air drying. He stood up, and shuffled around to try and find a towel.  
The red head scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little bad before grinning.  
‘Well you looked a little hot, so I decided to try and cool you down, you know?” he snickered- which earned and angry glare from the other- and shuffled over to hug the taller “Oh c’mooon, don’t be angry—let me warm you up—“ he stood on his toes and playfully pecked the brunet.  
He could really only sigh before kissing back, softly, and wrap an arm around the smaller.  
“You better not post this—“  
“The kiss? Nah—maybe another time.”  
“Good. Now change the covers—“  
“You’re no fuuuuuun.”


End file.
